DEMASIADOS PLANES DE BODA
by merieclipse
Summary: Lo había conseguido.Me iba a casar y a convertirme en la persona más feliz del mundo.Podía.Quería.Sólo una cosa podría cambiar todo aquello pero nunca podría ocurrir, o si?
1. Chapter 1

DEMASIADOS PLANES DE BODA

``No sabía si en algún momento mi vida podría cambiar más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Sin duda alguna la persona que se reflejaba en el espejo mientras se cepillaba el pelo era diferente de la que había llegado antes a Forks.´´

Muchas cosas habían cambiado: había reído, llorado y experimentado algunas de las sensaciones más fuertes que un ser humano puede llegar a vivir jamás .De eso estoy totalmente segura. El amor que sentía no iba a cambiar nunca; pero el sufrimiento que conllevaba tampoco iba a hacerlo. Había decidido que ya no podía sufrir más.

Existía una persona a la que mi conciencia no podía dejar sufrir .Me había apoyado en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, en los momentos en los que incluso yo sabía que estaba patéticamente destrozada: me daba pena mirarme al espejo pero él, con su mirada, me recordaba la razón de toda aquella vorágine. El amor.

Quizás por eso, tras obligarme a vestirme y sacarme a cenar no pude negarme al verle con la rodilla en el suelo y un anillo del tamaño de una almendra .En aquel momento deseaba que otro hombre estuviese en esa posición, que fuese otro el que estuviese allí prometiéndome amor eterno. Me sentía culpable y no podía evitarlo.

``Sí´´ Dije con voz temblorosa.

``Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?´´

``Bueno lo de _hombre_ es poco exacto en realidad´´. Dije con voz más segura, intentando que no se notara mi debililidad.

``Habrá que ir preparando la boda. Quiero que sea oficial cuanto antes. Me ha costado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo llevarte al altar´´.

Estaba radiante, feliz y se le notaba. Por los cuatro costados irradiaba felicidad. Incluso cuando salimos del restaurante su forma de agarrarme era diferente: mucho más posesiva, como si no pudiese evitar el pensar que yo y él ya estábamos unidos para siempre.

Cuando llegamos a casa, mientras aparcaba, no dejaba de sonreír. Vivíamos juntos desde hacía ya un tiempo en una casa comprada para nosotros. No queríamos vivir con nuestras familias. Ni él ni yo podríamos imaginar una situación más incómoda.

Me acosté pronto, aunque él pretendía que tuviésemos una noche romántica. Excusas que, para ser sincera, nunca había puesto.

Esa noche, mientras dormía ocurrió lo único que pedí a mi subconsciente que no intentara: soñar con la persona que más daño me había hecho en la vida. Me había traicionado y hecho sufrir como nunca nadie antes.


	2. 6 AÑOS Y 13 DÍAS

6 AÑOS Y 13 DÍAS

Todo era demasiado real. No podía escaparme de aquella pesadilla. Allí estaba Edward. Tan perfecto y arrebatador como siempre. Tal y como lo recordaba.

``Bella. Bella! Bella!!!! ¿Te ocurre algo, cariño?´´. La voz de Jacob me despertó.

``No, no te preocupes Jab. Sólo era un sueño, un mal sueño, eso es todo. Voy a por un vaso de agua ´´.

Mientras bebía en la cocina, pensaba en cómo interpretar todo lo que en unas pocas horas había ocurrido: anillo, boda, pesadillas, Edward……………Había dos cosas que no encajaban en aquella lista. No podía tener pesadillas la misma noche en la que el _supuesto_ hombre de mi vida me pide que me case con él. Todo estaba mal, no podía pensar en Edward, no después de 6 años.

Hacía exactamente 6 años y 13 días del día fatal. Intentaba no pensar a menudo en el día más doloroso de mi vida. Últimamente lo había conseguido pero, al parecer, las circunstancias lo habían sacado a la luz. Y no era una coincidencia. Sabía que no podía engañarme, aquel sueño tenía una interpretación bastante clara: seguía pensando en Edward a pesar de haberlo evitado, seguía en mi mente. No está tan claro si también en mi corazón, o quizás, si.

Subí para la cama y allí estaba Jacob, preocupado por mí y totalmente desvelado. Me acosté de nuevo y entre sus brazos me quede dormida mientras de mis ojos caían lágrimas que espero, él no notara.

A la mañana siguiente una Fresia estaba en la almohada, una de mis flores favoritas. Me levanté. La luz entraba por las ventanas de nuestra habitación. No podía haber llegado tan lejos y retirarme ahora. No podía hacerme esto. No podía hacerle eso.

El desayuno esperaba en la cocina: huevos con bacon. Podría ser la culpa pero la verdad es que aquella mañana veía a Jacob más guapo que nunca: su pelo estaba corto (como sabía que me gustaba) y sus ojos reflejaban una mezcla de felicidad y preocupación que no podía evitar. Para hacerlo más fácil, intenté mostrarme natural, pero nunca se me había dado bien mentir.

``Podemos desayunar en la terraza y hablar. ¿Te parece?´´ Su voz estaba tan relajada como su instinto le permitía. Sabía que me pasaba algo y estaba esperando que se lo contara.

``Me parece bien. Gracias por la flor. Me ha encantado.´´

``Me alegro. Trae que llevo yo las tazas, no queremos que te mates ni tener que comprar una vajilla nueva´´

``Ja, Ja, Ja. Muy gracioso!!!´´

Salimos fuera, nos sentamos y nos quedamos callados. Los dos esperábamos que el otro tomase la iniciativa. Como de costumbre en aquella relación él tiró de mí.

``¿Qué te pasó ayer por la noche? Te dormiste llorando y hacía ya mucho tiempo que no tenías pesadillas.´´ Su voz sonaba fuerte y decidida, parecía que no me iba a levantar de aquella mesa sin haber relatado una historia mínimamente convincente.

``La verdad es que tuve una pesadilla sobre algo que no recuerdo. L a sensación de agobio es lo único que puedo recordar. ´´

``Espero que no te hayas arrepentido sobre la decisión que tomaste ayer. Sabes que nunca he querido presionarte, llevo 6 años a tu lado. Si no te sientes preparada lo entenderé´´

Siempre tan comprensible, tan amable, tan dedicado…..Se había pasado los últimos 10 años apoyándome y, aunque sabía que nunca le iba a querer tanto como a Edward se había resignado a recibir otra clase de amor. Con eso le valía. Era el momento de decir que no, pero no podía decepcionarlo, tenía que seguir con mi vida y no esperar más.

``No me voy a echar para atrás. ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?´´

``Me alegro. Nunca te decepcionaré. Lo prometo.´´

Esas eran las mismas palabras que había pronunciado 1 año antes. La noche que tras 5 años me rendí.

_Como en los últimos 5 años no se había separado de mí. Esperando siempre fiel a que le quisiese. Aquella noche no era una excepción. Como otras muchas me encontró en aquel camino llorando con los pocos recuerdos que quedaban de lo feliz que había sido durante un tiempo. Su casa seguía como ellos la habían dejado, nada había cambiado, nada. Yo seguía anclada en aquellos pocos meses de mi vida, un tiempo que no volvería._

_Sabía donde buscarme y allí me encontró. Me cogió, se transformó y me llevó a La Push. Allí en la playa, mientras esperaba a que me calmase hizo un fuego con llamas azules y verdes como el del día que nos conocimos. Al fuego de aquella hoguera me miró y me dijo:_

_``No puedes seguir así. Destrozar tu vida esperando algo que ya no va a volver. Tu lo sabes. Te quiero y siempre me tendrás contigo, no importa lo que hagas o lo que decidas. Estaré aquí. Tomé esa decisión y no pienso fallarte. Cuando estés preparada yo te estaré aquí. ´´_

_Con aquel discurso supe que aquello era lo más parecido al amor que había sentido una vez. No me resistí más y le besé. Un beso de cariño que supo distinguir. Supo esa noche que su espera se había acabado._

_``Nunca te decepcionaré. Lo prometo.´´_

_``Lo sé´´ Aquella noche fue lo máximo que pude llegar a decir._

Desde aquel momento las cosas habían ido despacio pero habían funcionado: nos compramos una casa, él trabajaba en su propio taller y yo trabajaba en mi propia tienda en Forks de libros y música. Era lo único que siempre me había gustado y tenía bastante éxito. Era la más grade de la zona, superaba en tamaño a las de Port Angeles.

Nos vestimos y nos fuimos a trabajar. Yo llevaba ya mi anillo en la mano, esa misma noche lo íbamos a comunicar en una cena en La Push con todos presentes incluido Charlie, quien sabía iba a reventar de felicidad. Por fin se acababa el sufrimiento………O al menos eso parecía.

**Capítulos cortos lo sé, pero de momento salen así. Se irán haciendo más largos a medida que avance la historia. A ver que os parece. Dejad comentarios , consejos y propuestas para la historia. Me haríais la principiante más feliz. **

**Gracias¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**


	3. NOTICIÓN

NOTICIÓN

La noche llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba. Todo lo que tiene que tardar llega en un tiempo récord, sin embargo, aquello que nos duele llega antes y es difícil de olvidar. A estas alturas de la vida era una de las cosas que tenía claras.

Nos encontramos en casa y nos vestimos de forma apropiada para anunciar la noticia. Habíamos acordado llegar juntos a casa de Billy y llamar antes Renée, que vivía en Seattle ahora, en donde se había asentado con Phil que era entrenador en una universidad de gran prestigio.

Ya vestidos, nos sentamos en el salón y marqué el número:

``¿Sí?´´ Respondió mi madre al teléfono.

``Hola mamá, soy Bella. ¿Qué tal?´´

``Muy bien hija. ¿Qué tal tú y Jacob?´´

``Muy bien, las verdad es que te llamamos los dos así que voy a poner el manos libres.´´ No quería hacer esto sola, necesitaba el apoyo de Jab y convicción ante el acontecimiento, teniendo en cuenta todas mis dudas.

``Parece algo importante´´ Mi madre se olía algo así que nos dejó hablar. Algo no muy común por lo general en una persona como ella, que busca siempre la forma de llenar los espacios vacíos, propios y ajenos de una conversación.

``Sí que lo es Renée´´ Dijo Jacob. Su voz sonaba segura como yo sabía exactamente que tenía que tendría que sonar. Nadie se esperaba de mí una alegría a raudales pero sí un poco de iniciativa.

``Mamá, nos vamos a casar´´ Mi voz sonó correctamente, llevaba todo el día ensayando la forma correcta además de pensar en cosas que no debería.

``Eso es………Genial. Enhorabuena a los dos, me alegro mucho. De verdad. Phillllllllll Bella y Jacob se casan´´ Esperaba que sonase menos ilusionada. Las cosas estaban saliendo bien. Su alegría era un buen síntoma de que todos estaban por la labor.

``Renée, quiero pedirte que seas mi madrina. Está claro que Charlie será el padrino de Bella; pero queremos que tu seas la madrina.´´ Jacob hablaba de la boda con la cara llena de felicidad. Era perfecto verle así.

``Muchas gracias chicos. Estaré encantada. Ya me contareis más detalles que no os quiero agobiar´´

``En realidad mamá, necesitamos organizarlo todo pronto, queremos casarnos el día de mi cumpleaños y sólo falta un mes´´

``Ohhhhhhhhhh………Vaya. No esperaba que fuese tan precipitado´´ En ese caso puedo coger el coche o el avión cuando me necesitéis.´´ Estaba ilusionada le encantaba organizar cosas y yo sabía que mi boda no sería una excepción, contaba con ello.

``Gracias Renée´´

``Gracias mamá. Vamos a cenar con papá y con Bill para contárselo. Ya ablaremos. Besos. Te quiero.´´

Llegamos a casa de Billy y todos estaban allí, no faltaba nadie. Se respiraba el ambiente de gran noticia en el aire. Nadie lo sabía de forma oficial pero todos lo intuían o lo esperaban.

Nos sentamos a la mesa, cenamos (al menos nos dejaron esperar al postre) y cuando todos estábamos relajados y hablando de cualquier tema( cuando yo casi me había despejado), Jacob se levantó:

``No quiero esperar más. Bella y yo nos casamos en un mes, el día de su cumpleaños´´

``Eso es genial´´ Billy estaba contento de ver por fin a su hijo sonreír y disfrutar de lo que llevaba 6 años esperando.

``Enhorabuena´´ Mi padre no podía ocultar su felicidad. Para él Jacob era perfecto, sabía que en realidad yo tendría que aprender a quererle, pero estaba contento de ver como lo intentaba.

Seth, el mejor amigo de Jacob, Sam, Sueh, Leah, Quil, Embry…………Todos estaban contentos de vernos felices, era un placer verlos, vernos, tan felices……….

Sonó mi teléfono móvil. Yo no esperaba ninguna llamada, miré a Jacob. Él tenía la misma cara de sorpresa que yo:

``¿Se lo has contado a alguien más?´´ Pregunté, no sabía quién podía ser a aquellas horas. Colgaron y volvieron a llamar.

``Voy afuera a ver qué quieren´´

``Vale. No tardes´´ Los chicos estaban subiendo a hombros a un hombre lobo de unos 2 metros de alto. Desde luego la euforia los había invadido.

Era de noche en Agosto, teniendo cerca el mar se podía sentir una brisa que me provocaba escalofríos. No tenía muy claro el por qué, no hacía mucho frío. Volví a mirar el teléfono, era un número oculto.

`` ¿Sí?´ ´Mi voz sonaba temblorosa.

`` ¿Bella?´´ En cuanto oí esa voz me congelé, no podía estar pasándome eso a mí. Acaso ¿había matado a alguien en una vida anterior y necesitaba castigo? No era posible, lo estaba imaginando. Para confirmarlo volvió a hablar:

`` Bella? ´´ En realidad no esperaba que un vampiro me llamase. Su estilo era más impulsivo, o al menos, yo la recordaba así. ``No te alegras de oírme? ´´

``Victoria.´´ Hacía años que no pronunciaba ese nombre, quemaba esa palabra al salir por mi boca.

``Me alegro de que te acuerdes. Yo no me he olvidado de ti.´´

Sin más colgó. Me quedé congelada hasta que no sé cuánto tiempo después Jacob salió del comedor y me vino a recoger. Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, era imposible controlarlas. Me abracé a él.

``Agárrame fuerte. Tengo miedo.´´ Le dije confesando lo que sentía en realidad y no era únicamente por la llamada que acabada de recibir.

``Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién era? Estás pálida y llorando.´´

``Victoria ha llamado´´


	4. GUARDIAS Y PREPARATIVOS

GUARDIAS Y PREPARATIVOS En cuento todos lo supieron la alegría se desvaneció de un plumazo. No había nadie que quisiera celebrar nada pero todos tuvimos que disimular por mi padre. Billy se lo había llevado a la cocina antes de que se enterase de demasiadas cosas.

`` ¿T e ha amenazado?´´ Todos formulaban la misma pregunta.

``No. Quería que recordase que está ahí siempre. Quería que no me olvidase de ella.´´

``No me lo puedo creer !!!!! ´´ Jacob estaba furioso, no había forma de tranquilizarlo. Estuvo a punto de transformarse varias veces, lo cual no hubiese facilitado las cosas ni hubiese conseguido que la noche pudiese ir peor.

Todo aquello nos estaba sobrepasando. Decidimos irnos a casa. Yo no quería que Jacob se pusiera más nervioso y tampoco que mi padre se enterara de algo, así que llegamos a un acuerdo rápido: tendría vigilancia de los lobos las 24 horas del día. No me iba a poder escapar, nadie estaba dispuesto a que me pasase algo.

Cuando llegamos a casa después de dejar a Charlie en la suya vigilado por Seth en el exterior, Jacob y yo nos fuimos directamente a la cama. Ninguno de los dos quería hablar: él estaba muy nervioso y yo tenía mucho miedo.

Me agarré a él y me abrazó. Sentí sus brazos agarrándome fuerte y le besé. Necesitaba que me protegiese, no quería tener miedo por una noche. Él me siguió, su enfado se convirtió en pasión: sentía sus besos quemándome la piel. Me besaba como si fuese la última vez que iba a hacerlo.

A la mañana siguiente el ambiente estaba algo más relajado. Las guardias por turnos no nos afectaban demasiado, ellos eran siempre discretos y no alteraban nuestra vida de pareja.

-----------------------------

El día se fue acercando y mi madre llegó para ayudarnos a Leah y a mí con los preparativos. Queríamos una boda perfecta, sin demasiados invitados, los más allegados y nuestros amigos: Angela y Ben iban a volar desde Princeton para la boda. Hacía 2 años que no los veía. Jessica y Mike vendrían por separado, ya no estaban juntos. Jessica vendría desde París y Mike desde Roma. En Europa se habían separado hace 1 año.

No había nada más que necesitase. Tenía todo lo que me hacía falta, poco a poco fuimos ultimándolo todo: lugar, sacerdote, celebración, decoraciones…………Nada de todo aquello me había gustado nunca y con razón. Todo eran problemas, en cuento había algo arreglado surgía una dificultad.

La última fue 1 semana antes de la boda. Recibí un mensaje de la florista, deberíamos quedar para arreglar un asunto de los centros. Me preparé y fui a la cita, sola, ya que no había avisado a nadie.

Al llegar a la floristería no había nadie así que dejé un mensaje escrito en una hoja de papel: _Llámeme cuando pueda, es urgente. Me caso en una semana. Soy Bella Swan, usted ya tiene mi nú._

En cuanto acabé de escribir me dirigí a la puerta y oí como caía un jarrón. Cuando me di la vuelta la vi a ella. Su pelo rojo no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que la había visto.

``Te he echado de menos, Bella , querida.´´ Su voz reflejaba el profundo odio que en su vida inmortal había llegado a acumular contra mí.

``¿Qué quieres?´´ No sabía qué más preguntar. Mi voz reflejaba pánico. No había olvidado como era un vampiro tras aquel tiempo.

``Venganza. Que pagues por lo que tú y tu amigo hicisteis hace ya tanto tiempo´´ Su ira era real. No iba a dudar en matarme.

``Hace seis años que no veo a Edward. No sé dónde está ni qué hace. Tampoco mantengo el contacto con su familia.´´La realidad de aquellas palabras dejaban claro una vez más porque tenía que casarme. Aquella vida no la podía llevar nadie. Era una locura.

`` Qué pena me das´´ El asco de sus palabras se clavaba como cuchillos.

``Edward me abandonó. No es nada para mí ni yo para él´´ En cuanto pronuncie esas palabras supe que no eran ciertas. Al menos por mi parte. Guardaba más de lo que creía en mi interior.

`` Tus palabras reflejan dolor y decepción. Seguro que le encantará verte muerta. No podrá superarlo. Pareja por pareja.´´

``No soy nada para él. No vas a conseguir herirle haciéndome daño.´´ Sabía que si no significaba nada para él mi corazón no podría soportarlo. Quizás era mejor que no pudiese comprobar todas las dudas que tenía.

``Le dolerá, te lo aseguro. Vampiros como él quieren para siempre. Otros odiamos para siempre. Por el momento vamos a jugar al gato y al ratón. Le haré saber que te tengo y reaccionará, te lo aseguro. Esta vez tu _chico_ no nos va a fallar. Va hacer lo que las dos deseamos que haga.´´

``No sabes nada. No quiero a Edward, no quiero que venga a rescatarme ni que se interese por mí. Ya tengo alguien que lo haga. Me voy a casar.´´ Ni yo me creía todas las mentiras que estaba soltando por la boca. Cada una era más inverosímil que la anterior. La única verdad era la que deseaba que fuese mentira.

``Si estás tan segura, vamos a comprobarlo. Sé dónde están los Cullen-esa palabra dolía más que cualquier otra-me he pasado años siguiéndolos de pueblo en pueblo en pueblo y de cuidad en cuidad. Qué vida más triste fingiendo en cada sito al que van¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡´´

``NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE LOS CULLEN¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ENTENDIDO??????´´

``Le enviaremos un regalito a tu eterno salvador. Seguro que no habrá olvidado tu olor floral tan delicioso para él.´´ Me cogió el pelo, tocándolo con desprecio-como si le diera asco- y me arrancó un mechón. Oliéndolo se reafirmó:

``Sí. Apesta. No hay duda de que lo reconocerá. Empieza el juego´´

L a odiaba con todas mis fuerzas. Estaba desmoronando mi vida sin piedad, destrozando todo lo que me había llevado años construir. No tenía muchas más opciones que esperar que Jacob me salvase y se preocupase por mi de nuevo. Pero aunque eso ocurriera, ella iba a enviar el cabello a Edward y él volvería para luchar si me quería.

Una parte de mí quería acabar con todo de una vez, pero, la otra deseaba conocer los sentimientos de Edward después de tanto tiempo. Ella contaba con todo aquello. Lo había planeado hasta el último detalle. Sabía además que me iba a casar (me había hecho ir engañada por las flores), quería acabar con mi boda también. Quería destrozar también a Jacob.

Y yo no podía hacer nada por impedirlo.


	5. JUEGOS MACABROS

JUEGOS MACABROS Salimos de la floristería. Los coches seguían su rumbo y le gente con sus vidas. Mi vida estaba a punto de acabar y nadie parecía darse cuenta. Era muy frustrante.

``Tu corazón va a cien por hora. Tienes que relajarte o nadie podrá hacer nada si te mueres de un ataque al corazón.´´ Su voz me dolía, la odiaba, la odiaba con todas mis fuerzas.

``No te preocupes por mí. Sé cuidarme sola. Además si me muero ahorraré sufrimiento a mucha gente y te privaré del placer de matarme´´ Las palabras salían solas de mi boca. Ninguna persona en su sano juicio diría todo aquello a un ser que estaba a punto de matarla, pero no podía evitarlo. La rabia hablaba por mí.

``Pareces muy valiente. Esperemos que esa fuerza no se desvanezca y te rindas. Será mucho más divertido si intentas resistirte.´´ Cada vez parecía más contenta y satisfecha con su labor. Agarraba el pelo que me había cortado en la floristería como si fuese su pasaporte para la eternidad o el lugar más feliz del mundo.

Anhelaba más que ninguna otra cosa hacernos sufrir a todos. Mi familia, mis amigos y también los que habían sido mis protectores tiempo atrás. No pensaba dejar a nadie en pie.

``Edward no hará nada, te equivocas con él. Jacob vendrá e intentará matarte. No va a permitir que me pase nada´´ No estaba tan segura de lo que decía como pretendía hacerle creer.

`` Ya veremos cual de las dos lleva razón. Tenemos tiempo para averiguarlo. No pienso precipitarme: llevo mucho tiempo planeando todo esto´´ Su premeditación me descolocaba, no sabía que decir ante aquello.

Mientras hablábamos, ella conducía a toda velocidad llevándome a un sitio fuera del pueblo que yo conocía: pretendía orquestar su obra maestra desde la casa abandonada de los Cullen.

``Nadie de tu familia vendrá a buscarte aquí. No podrían imaginar que visitases la casa del amor de tu vida días antes de tu boda. Quedarías fatal.´´ Su sarcasmo pretendía causarme dolor, el máximo posible, lo estaba consiguiendo.

``Te equivocas. Vendrá aquí y tú lo sabes. Quieres causar todo el daño posible antes de que te maten-quería hacerle sufrir- En el fondo eres una cobarde que solo viene aquí a buscar la muerte. Quieres morir y no te atreves a acabar de otro modo. Quieres que nos hundamos contigo´´

``Maldita. Te crees que sabes mucho y en realidad no sabes nada. Absolutamente nada.´´

----------------------------------------

La noche pasó y llegó la mañana siguiente. Un vampiro que no me conocía apareció en la casa. Victoria lo llamó Francis. Era alto y rubio, una copia bastante exacta del amor de vida: James y la adoraba. Le profesaba un amor incondicional. Sabía que estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera, eso incluía llevar el mensaje a sus destinatarios.

Me sorprendió observar que dividían el pelo en dos paquetes. ¿Acaso se habían separado en dos grupos los Cullen? Me parecía muy extraño que eso pudiese haber pasado. Pensaba que estarían juntoa para siempre. Eran la familia perfecta.

Estaba equivocada. El pelo no sólo estaba dirigido a Edward, el otro paquete era para Jacob. Pretendía que compitiesen y luchasen: quería matarlos a los dos.

Ella vio mi mirada y comprendió que yo ya había dado con sus planes.

``¿ Te parece divertido mi plan? En un tiempo esta casa va a estar más concurrida de lo que lo ha estado en muchos años. Nos lo vamos a pasar genial´´ Lo peor de todo era que se divertía de verdad.

``No va a salir como pretendes. No tendrás esa suerte-pretendía convencerme a mi misma-Todo te va a salir mal´´

`` Ya veremos´´ Ella estaba totalmente convencida.`` Puedes irte a repartir los regalitos a sus destinatarios Francis. Esperaremos aquí.´´

``Muy bien. Lo haré tan rápido como sea posible.´´ La dedicación y el amor de su voz reflejaban una esclavitud deliberada hacia aquel monstruo. No podía entenderlo. La adoraba.

`` Vete ya. Déjanos solas.´´ Mientras, su voz se sentía teñida de asco. No intentaba ocultarlo y él lo aceptaba sólo para estar con ella.

Cuando Francis salió, me dirigí a Victoria: ``¿Cuántos esclavos más tienes en las mazmorras?¿Todos te adoran de la misma forma?´´

``No me gustan los grandes equipos, prefiero confiar en este manipulable personaje que trabajar sola. La venganza sabe mejor si es compartida. Nada une tanto como un enemigo.´´

En el mismo momento en el que dijo eso su cara reflejó que había dicho demasiado. Su primer rastro de debilidad. No me lo podía creer.

`` Es bastante parecido a James.¿ Lo convertiste por eso?¿Sabe él que es un sustituto?´´

``No te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre. No tienes derecho¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Eres una asquerosa atrevida, veremos si de ahora en adelante eres tan valiente´´ La ira y el dolor de su voz y su rostro no los había visto antes. Era sorprendente lo que le dolía su antiguo compañero.

Me dio una bofetada con la que me marcó la cara durante varios días. Ni Francis ni Edward aparecieron y yo había perdido ya la noción del tiempo. Me molestaba, me dolía que Jacob no hubiese aparecido ya.

Tras varios días- no sabría decir cuantos- Francis apareció. Me sorprendió que no se retirara a hablar con Victoria. Todo tendría que haber salido según su plan si no les molestaba que yo lo oyese. Su juego estaba en marcha, y funcionaba.

``He entregado el primer paquete a los Cullen. No me ha costado encontrarlos. Estaban exactamente en dónde dijiste que estarían. Todos juntos. No me vieron, ni siquiera la vidente anticipó mi llegada. El regalo va a ser toda una sorpresa.´´ Él estaba tan excitado con el plan como ella. No lo podía entender.

``¿ Y el perro?´´ Tenía tanto interés en Jacob como en los vampiros.

``Acabo de dejar el paquete. Todo el mundo la está buscando. Mañana es el gran día. Incluso me ha parecido que creían que se había fugado. Están todos decepcionados: hasta incluso su padre cree que los ha dejado en la estacada.´´

No podían creer de verdad que me había fugado. Cinco días habían pasado. Tendría que haber mostrado más entusiasmo.

`` No van a tardar en llegar. No cabe duda, viven a poco tiempo de aquí y querrán comprobar lo que pasa. Estoy deseando oler su desesperación.´´

Estaban radiantes. Si embargo, mientras mi vida peligraba, sólo podía pensar en una cosa: ¿de verdad los Cullen vivían cerca de aquí? ¿Los había tenido cerca durante tanto tiempo?¿estaban todos juntos y vendrían a por mi?


	6. NADA SALE COMO SE ESPERA

**NADA SALE COMO SE ESPERA **Las horas del día pasaron y nadie se acercó por la casa. La desesperación crecía por su parte y también por la mía: ni ella veía como sus planes se llevaban a cabo ni yo veía como alguien me daba un voto de confianza y me buscaba.

Estaba realmente aterrada pero no quería hacérselo notar. Yo sin embargo sí podía notar cómo ella iba, cada vez, enfadando más. Hasta Francis había perdido ya la paciencia, dudaba hasta de haberse confundido de casa.

``No me puedo creer que nadie venga a buscarte. Pensé que eras una persona más querida. Me estoy llevando una decepción.´´ Pretendía hacerme daño al tiempo que entretenerse, el tiempo se nos estaba demasiado largo a los tres.

``Ya ves. Las apariencias engañan, no deberías haber confiado en que se formaría una batalla campal. Me da pena por ti, yo ya me lo esperaba´´

``No te lo crees ni tú. Sigues esperando a que tus príncipes vengan a recoger a la preciosa princesa en apuro. Y la verdad es que yo también. Me decepcionan. Pensaba que habías elegido mejor´´ Era increíble todo aquello que estaba diciendo. Sin ninguna duda pretendía que me rindiese, que le diese la razón, que lo diese todo por perdido.

``No pienso rendirme, ni ahora ni nunca. Soy más fuerte que tú y tus juegos de mierda.´´ El dolor y la rabia hablaban a la vez.

De pronto se oyó un ruido en el exterior. Como si alguien hubiese roto unas ramas.

``Genial. Ya empezaba a aburrirme´´ Hasta Francis estaba por la labor de morir vengándose de algo que yo todavía no tenía muy claro. Mo entendía por qué estaba dispuesto a todo aquello, el amor no era razón suficiente.

``Sal y ve que pasa. Quiero saber quién ha llagado antes.´´ Ni siquiera cuando iba a hacer algo en su provecho Victoria dejaba de lado el desprecio hacia Francis.

``Ahora mismo salgo. De todos modos te puedo decir que no huele a lobo y tampoco es uno de los nuestros´´ El olfato de Francis me confirmó lo que temía: Edward no pensaba venir a por mí.

``Eso también te lo puedo decir yo desde aquí. Si te mueves nos harás un grandísimo favor a los tres.´´ Primero se dirigía a su secuace. Después me dijo a mí: `` Parece que voy a ganar yo la apuesta, ya te han venido a buscar´´

``Ya veremos´´ No sabía quién quería que estuviese al otro lado de la puerta. Eso era lo que más me preocupaba. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío y no podía dejar de pensar en ello ni cuando estaban a punto de matarme.

Otro ruido de ramas se oyó. En este caso era más fuerte, intencionado, ya no parecía un accidente. Se oyó un rugido y después de eso un grito ahogado. De pronto lo que vi fue una mancha roja corriendo hacia la puerta. Victoria no estaba llevando a cabo los planes como esperaba.

``Maldición. Ese novio tuyo está muy bien preparado. A ver quién de los dos consigue el premio´´ Era repugnante que para ella yo pudiese ser eso.

``Jacob¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Estoy aquí dentro. Aquí dentro con ella. Ten cuidado´´ Quise gritar para que estuviese preparado.

La puerta se abrió de un portazo. Detrás de ella estaba _mi salvador ._Aunque me costase reconocer que fuese él, allí estaba, como siempre lo había estado. Había prometido no fallarme y no iba a hacerlo. Me sentía mal por no haberle correspondido, estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por mí.

Jacob llevaba con él una prueba de haber acabado con Francis. Victoria lo vio y no mostró ningún tipo de dolor. Parecía que lo único que lamentase era que no le hubiese servido como escudo humano.

``Hola Jacob. ¿Cómo van los preparativos de la boda? ¿Está siendo una experiencia tan bonita como esperabas?´´ Parecía que se estaba burlando de él, algo que si conocía a Jacob, y lo conocía, ni iba a permitir durante mucho tiempo. Su paciencia era muy limitada.

``Mucho mejor de lo que había planeado en realidad. BELLA QUÉDATE EN TU SITIO Y NO TE MUEVAS HASTA QUE YO TE LO DIGA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡´´ Al mismo tiempo que decía esto se transformaba y se abalanzaba contra Victoria, ella como buena luchadora(si así se la podía llamar) ya estaba preparada.

Jacob la lanzó contra un cristal y lo rompieron al salir por la ventana. Daba la impresión de que estuviese intentando sacarla de la casa para darme la oportunidad de salir. No lo pensé dos veces: cogí un trozo de cristal roto de la ventana con la mano para romper la cuerda:

``Mierda. Me he cortado´´ Ni siquiera en estos momentos en los que mi vida pendía de un hilo mi destreza parecía mejorar. Era frustrante.

No me importó cortarme. Rompí la cuerda que me ataba las manos y después la que me mantenía atada por los tobillos. No sería útil intentar ayudar a Jacob, sería más un estorbo que un activo en la pelea.

Salí de la casa y corrí hasta que encontré el coche en el que Jacob. Me senté en el asiento del conductor, quería arrancar pero me sentía como una cobarde. En lugar de escapar me quedé allí sentada viendo como mi novio se jugaba la vida por mí. Era un _deja vu_ me parecía haber vivido esta situación un millón de veces.

Victoria estaba preparada para cualquier enfrentamiento. Jacob tuvo serias dificultades para conseguir estamparla contra un árbol. Allí a pesar de que ella intentó resistirse la mordió y destrozó entre sus lamentos hasta que no quedó de Victoria más que un cadáver. Se apresuró a quemarla y volver al coche.

``¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho daño esos capullos?´´ Su voz no sólo reflejaba preocupación y nerviosismo, el arrepentimiento se podía oler aún no siendo lobo o vampiro. Se sentía culpable por haber desconfiado de mí.

``Estoy bien. Vámonos de aquí, por favor. Hablaremos en casa. No quiero estar más en este asqueroso lugar´´

Me dio un beso, un beso profundo y lleno de pasión, metió la llave en el contacto y arrancó. Saliendo de aquel lugar que los dos odiábamos aunque por distintas razones.

Al llegar a casa me cogió en hombros y me llevó a la cama. Allí me dejó, se acostó a mi lado, me besó la frente y sólo me dijo un par de frases:

``Lo siento, lo siento mucho. A partir de ahora te protegeré con mi vida. Descansa, yo te cuidaré. Estaré aquí para cualquier cosa que necesites.´´

Sin querer discutir y con la intención de relajarme le hice caso y me puse a dormir.


	7. CAMBIOS

**CAMBIOS **Me levanté después de una noche sorprendentemente tranquila teniendo la sensación de haber descansado bien. Cuando mi cuerpo podía estar relajado buscaba problemas, sin embargo en una situación al límite era mi propio organismo el que me proporcionaba descanso.

Tenía el pijama puesto. Jacob me había cambiado. Me había sacado la ropa manchada de sangre. Me fijé en que su lado de la cama estaba intacto: no había dormido en la cama conmigo y tampoco estaba en la habitación.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la cocina. Estaba allí, sentado pensativo, mirando hacia el jardín. Tenía la cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche. No sabía si por haberme cuidado o por haber estado pensando.

``Buenos días. ¿Has descansado bien?¿Te encuentras mejor?¿Estás más relajada?¿Quieres que te prepare algo para desayunar?´´ Sabía que estaba muy nervioso. Sólo hacía tantas preguntas cuando no sabía sobre qué hablar para evitar un tema en concreto.

``Buenos días a ti también. Sí he descansado y me encuentro mejor. Estoy más relajada y sería genial que los dos nos preparásemos el desayuno. Agradezco que me cuides pero tú también necesitas cuidados de vez en cuando´´ Me acerqué a él para besarle y en ese momento apartó la cara. No lo había hecho nunca ni siquiera para dejar de recibir una bofetada en los viejos tiempos.

Los dos sabíamos que aquel gesto era absolutamente revelador.

``¿Hablas tú o hablo yo?´´ Quería arreglar aquella situación y no dudé un momento en preguntarle.

``Siéntate Bella´´ Su voz era cada vez más grave, denotaba cada vez un tono de mayor preocupación.

``¿Qué pasa Jab? Me estás asustando.´´ Me senté en una de las sillas bajas de la cocina no quería tentar al equilibrio intentándolo en un taburete.

``Verás, he estado pensando toda la noche y no he dormido nada´´

`` Ya, eso ya lo veo. No hace falta que lo jures´´

``Pues eso. Creo Bella que es mejor que nos demos un tiempo. No quiero casarme contigo en esta situación. No tal y como me siento ahora.´´

`` No entiendo. Llevamos un año juntos y nunca has sido tú el que te has echado para atrás. Te juro que no lo entiendo´´

`` Ya no me siento cómodo. Hasta que supe lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando pensé durante los días que faltaste que te habías echado para atrás y te habías vuelto a buscarlo.´´ Jacob nunca pronunciaba su nombre. Era superior a sus fuerzas.

``Victoria tenía razón. Me dijo que creíais que me había fugado, que la boda me había sobrepasado. No me puedo creer que lo pensarais, parece que no me conocéis, que tu no me conoces.´´ Ahora no necesitaba fingir para sacar todo el dolor, la rabia y la decepción que esto me producía.

``Nadie lo pensaba. Sólo yo. Les dije a los demás que habías ido a buscar a Rennée y te habías quedado unos días. Pensé que te habías ido y no quería que nadie supiese que tú me habías abandonado a pocos días de la boda.´´ Todo lo que decía sonaba a dolor, un profundo dolor contra sí mismo. Daba la impresión de que nunca se lo iba a perdonar. Sin embargo no podía evitar enfadarme.

``No sólo has provocado que mi familia no sepa de mi paradero, si no que lo has hecho todo en tu propio beneficio. No te conozco. Tienes razón, no deberíamos casarnos, no te conozco y no estoy dispuesta a pasar mi vida contigo.´´ Al final todo lo que había estado evitando había sucedido. Mi vida se desmoronaba. Aunque Victoria ya estaba muerta estaba consiguiendo su objetivo.

``Eso creo yo. No he esperado a que las cosas se pusiesen todavía más feas. He recogido todo y me vuelvo a La Push.´´

``Puedes quedarte en casa. Charlie vive en su nueva vivienda y yo puedo aprovechar este tiempo para volver a la antigua casa y reformarla. ´´Siempre había sido mi vivienda de soltera, aunque técnicamente había pasado de vivir con mi padre a vivir con mi novio y nunca me había hecho falta. Ni la había considerado como tal a pesar de que ya estaba a mi nombre.

``No me quiero quedar aquí. Voy a volver a La Push.´´

`` Entonces que cada uno recoja sus cosas y cerraremos la casa.´´ Ninguno quería quedarse en la casa compartida, supongo que lo sentíamos como una maldición.

``Muy bien. Yo ya me voy. Seth va a venir a buscarme y llegará en 10 minutos.´´

``Perfecto. Entonces yo recogeré mis cosas con calma y las cargaré en mi coche. ´´Era increíble lo racional de la ruptura. Ambos éramos conscientes de lo que toda aquella división de hogares suponía.

Seth llegó a los 10 minutos cuando él lo tenía todo recogido. Se había pasado la noche empaquetando y no quedaba nada de él.

``Buenos días Bella´´ Seth estaba al corriente de toda aquella situación.

``Hola Seth.´´ Yo no iba a fingir nada.

`` Ya estoy preparado´´ Jacob había bajado sus últimas cosas. ``Espérame en el coche mientras llevas ya unas cosas´´

``Hasta pronto Bellla´´ Incluso Seth se mostraba como si no me fuese a volver a ver.

``Hasta pronto Seth. Espero que nos veamos.´´

Cuando Seth salió por la puerta yo me dirigí a Jacob:` `Toma el anillo. Es lo último tuyo que queda en esta casa. Ya que te has pasado toda la noche empaquetando. Parece increíble que ya lo tuvieses pensado´´

Lo recogió con dolor en el rostro. A pesar de haber tomado él la decisión, la dolía y mucho. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para poder decir que se estaba muriendo por dentro.

``Gracias Bella y…………………..lo siento´´ Sólo podía sentir dolor en aquella expresión.

``Yo también´´ Fue lo único que puede decirle.

Dejó las llaves en la entrada y cerró la puerta. Los dos sabíamos que esa iba a ser la última vez que hablásemos en mucho tiempo.

Decidí dejas la casa limpia y preparada ese mismo día para poder estar en mi casa por la noche. Recogí toda la cocina, limpié el polvo de las habitaciones, saqué las fotos y cubrí los muebles con sábanas viejas que habíamos usado en a mudanza.

Pasé al piso de arriba. En cada habitación retiré las sábanas y cerré las ventanas y persianas, limpié el polvo y así todas fueron quedando listas poco a poco. Hice mi maleta, recogí mis cosas y decidí no esperar más. Saqué el coche del garaje y me dirigí a mi casa, a mi verdadero hogar en Forks.

Cuando vi la casa me di cuenta de que, al exterior no necesitaría tantos arreglos como pensaba. De hecho estaba en perfectas condiciones: el ascenso de Charlie le había permitido dejar aquella casa llena de recuerdos para si hija que, se suponía, si los iba a valorar.

En cuanto abrí la puerta me di cuenta de que estaba todo tal y como se había dejado, pero limpio. Podía ser posible que Charlie se encargase de mantener aquella casa limpia y cuidada aunque no viviese allí.

Como no era necesario limpiar toda la casa a fondo, decidí colocar mis cosas y deshacer mis maletas para colocar toda mi ropa en el armario. A pesar de haber dejado a punto una casa y de haber deshecho _mi equipaje_ todavía era pronto: tenía tanta adrenalina en el cuerpo que sentía que pudiese hacerlo todo. Los hechos ocurridos hacía menos de 24 horas con un vampiro eran como un sueño, como algo irreal, propio de mi imaginación. Me sentía segura al saber que ya no tenía enemigos mortales caminando en el mundo de los vivos.

Después de llegar del supermercado y de colocar todas las provisiones en la nevera y en el congelador eran todavía las 8. La hora perfecta para llamar a mi padre, a mi madre a Angela, a Jessica y a Mike.

Decidí comenzar por mis amigos, para así practicar el tono y la forma de comunicárselo a mis padres. Sin embargo cuando los llamé ellos tres ya lo sabían, Jacob los había llamado para anular la boda. No sabía si me molestaba más que lo anulase sin pedirme permiso o como se estaba comportando, era realmente enfermizo.

Marqué el número de mi madre:

``¿Sí?´´ La voz de mi madre no había cambiado, no parecía haberse enterado de que había pasado varios días con ella. A ella no le había mentido, simplemente se lo había ocultado.

``Mamá tengo que decirte una cosa muy importante y no pienso andarme con rodeos. Siéntate y respira: Jacob y yo lo hemos dejado esta misma mañana y no hay boda.´´ Esa era la forma más fácil, como con la cera: rápido para evitar que doliese más de lo necesario.

``Lo siento hija, de verdad, lo siento mucho. No esperaba que todo acabase así la verdad. Estaba tan contenta de que pudiese sobreponerte a lo que habías pasado. Espero que ahora lo tomes mejor.´´

``No te preocupes mamá. Hemos dejado la casa que compartíamos y yo estoy ya en la que papá me dejó.Está a punto, casi no he tenido que hacer nada.´´

``Si quieres venirte unos días, hazlo sin ninguna duda. No quiero que estés sola en ningún momento.´´

``No te preocupes, de verdad. Tengo a papá que me ayudará………………Hablando de él está aparcando con su coche. Supongo que se ha enterado. Te quiero mamá. Adiós y gracias.´´

`` Gracias a ti. Llama para cualquier cosa.´´

En cuento colgué mi padre llamó al timbre.

``Hola papá. Te iba a llamar ahora mismo. Espero que no te importe que me haya instalado ya pero todo ha sido muy repentino como tu ya sabrás´´

Aunque esperaba una furia incontrolada, su reacción fue muy diferente:

``Lo siento Bells. De verdad que sí. Me tienes para todo lo que te haga falta. La casa es tuya y ya lo sabes.¿ Cómo estás?´´ Le dolía tanto por él como por mí. No podía evitarlo, para mi padre Jacob era como un hijo y nuestra boda, su sueño hecho realidad.

``Estoy bien. No te preocupes. No me encuentro mal ni deprimida. Tan solo estoy terriblemente cansada por todo lo que ha pasado hoy, ha sido un día muy largo la verdad.´´ Mi voz reflejaba el mismo cansancio.

``Te preparo un vaso de leche con cereales mientras te das un baño caliente y te lo llevo a la cama´´ Necesitas que alguien te cuide.

Estaba muy cansada como para negarme. ``No hace falta papá, pero muchas gracias. Hoy no te desobedeceré´´ Me sentía bien estando en casa.

Me metí en el baño y puse el agua muy caliente, me empapé de arriba abajo y me lavé el pelo para sacarme el polvo de todo el día. El agua aliente me relajaba y después de15 minutos, salí de la ducha, me puse un pijama suave y bajé a la cocina.

Allí me esperaba la leche(mi padre no había mejorado en comida), me negué a subir con ella y la tomé pronto. Me gustaba sentir como se quemaba un poco la lengua. Al acabar mi padre se despidió, o quería molestar y ninguno eramos de muchas palabras.

``Gracias por todo papá. Has sido muy comprensivo´´ Ambos sabíamos que a él le dolía esta circunstancia mucho más que a cualquier otro.

``Sabes que siempre estaré ahí Bells. Mañana te llamo procura descansar.´´

``Hasta mañana ´´

Subí directa a la habitación y me metí en la cama. Quizás por el cansancio o quizás por el estrés me quedé dormida muy pronto. Era un nuevo periodo, un nuevo momento de mi vida. Las cancelaciones de la boda podían esperar.


	8. RUTINA Y PINTURA

**RUTINA Y PINTURA **Poco a poco la vida iba volviendo a la normalidad. Iba a trabajar, visitaba a mi padre, hablaba con mi madre por teléfono y también con Angela. Había prometido venir a visitarme pronto por todo lo que estaba pasando. Las dos teníamos la sensación de que sería el momento perfecto, la verdad.

También las cancelaciones acabaron pronto. En poco tiempo parecía que nunca hubiese estado a un paso del altar. Era escalofriante sentir como había pasado todo. Jacob y yo nos dividimos las responsabilidades: floristería, restaurante, regalos, llamadas, invitaciones, iglesia, familia……………Al final todo estaba arreglado.

Tan sólo había hablado con Seth a los tres días de que todo hubiese ocurrido, había venido a verme a casa y yo llegaba de la tienda:

``Hola Seth. No esperaba verte por aquí, tenía pensado llamarte a ti y al resto para hablar con vosotros. Siento que todo haya ocurrido así.´´ El arrepentimiento era real. No lo podía disimular o intentar esconder.

``Vengo a ver como estás Bella y, por favor, no te disculpes. Jacob lo hace a diario, por los dos.´´ Estaba triste porque no hubiese salido como él lo esperaba: hasta a mí habían llagado rumores de fiestas de despedida de soltero y de soltera organizadas para mí y para él. Se habían tomado demasiadas molestias. Más de las que probablemente merecíamos.

``¿Cómo está él?´´ No podía evitar preguntarlo y, parecería estúpido pero me daba vergüenza llamar.

`` Ha tenido momentos mejores. Los dos queréis hablar y lo necesitáis, pero sois muy cabezotas. Antes de todo esto erais amigos y es normal que os necesitéis.´´

`` Entra. Siento no haberte invitado antes. Me estoy volviendo una antisocial´´

``Gracias, pero sólo 5 minutos. Tengo prisa´´

Entramos y nos sentamos en el salón. Yo me dirigí a ala cocina a por una cerveza para él y un vaso de agua para mí.

``Creo que es mejor que no hablemos durante un tiempo. Necesitamos espacio para darnos cuenta de lo que queremos, quizás lo sabemos ya pero somos muy cobardes y no nos atrevemos a admitirlo.´´ A medida que iba diciendo todo aquello notaba como era cierto. Todas y cada una de las palabras.

``Puede que tengas razón. Si te sirve de consuelo, él piensa lo mismo en este momento. Le duele mucho lo que pasó pero en el fondo sabe que hizo bien, que tomasteis la decisión correcta.´´

Todo era verdad y lo sabíamos.

``Bueno Bella, me encantaría seguir hablando contigo pero tengo recados que hacer. Hablaremos otro día.´´

`` Claro. No dudéis e pasar por aquí para cualquier cosa que necesitéis…………..y…………..gracias por la visita. La necesitaba.´´

``Sabes que estaremos ahí´´

Cuando Seth se fue todavía era pronto aquel día. Ya no me quedaban cosas de mi pasado reciente que deshacer así que decidí que iba a pintar mi habitación. Quería cambiar algo, por muy poco que fuese.

Decidí no esperar al día siguiente y salí a la tienda. Allí había mil tipos de colores pero yo ya tenía claro cual quería: azul cielo. Me parecía que daría luz a mi habitación y sin pensármelo dos veces lo cogí.

Al llegar a casa me preparé una cena rápida: un sándwich y zumo de naranja. Quería dejar la primera mano de pintura dada antes de la noche así que cubrí los muebles de la habitación con unas sábanas, me cambié de ropa: vaqueros viejos, camiseta de propaganda y me dispuse a pintar.

Cuando estaba acabando la mano, me caí al suelo. No sabía con qué había tropezado, lo mío era un caso sin remedio. Sin lugar a dudas cualquier cosa podía hacer que conociese más de cerca el suelo: un verdadero desastre.

De pronto me di cuenta. Sabía con que había chocado: era una madera algo levantada en el suelo. Ahora iba a tener que llamar a un carpintero. Sabía que iba a necesitar madera del mismo color así que bajé a la cocina a por algo que sirviese como palanca para sacar una muestra del color que iba a tener que pedir al día siguiente.

Subí otra vez, me senté en el suelo y levanté la tabla con esfuerzo. De pronto me quedé congelada. No podía ser posible. No podía ser verdad. Todo había estado allí tanto tiempo, debajo de mis pies: los billetes de avión, el disco y las fotos. SU FOTO.

Era mejor de lo que lo recodaba. Mi memoria no le hacía justicia. Recordaba aquel momento perfectamente, aunque el ambiente ya estaba raro entre nosotros hubiese dado mi vida por volver a ser tan feliz como en aquel momento. Entonces me quejaba de vicio.

M e levanté y puse el disco en la mini cadena: sonaba perfectamente. El cariño y el mor de las composiciones seguían allí tras años bajo la madera. Simplemente no lo podía creer. Cuando levanté los billetes de avión del hueco en el suelo encontré una nota escrita con una letra que hubiese reconocido en cualquier momento:

_Bella, mi amor es posible que nunca encuentres esto pero lo escribo esperando que lo hagas. He borrado todo rastro físico de mi paso por tu vida pero espero, ansío que no pueda desaparecer de tu corazón. Todo lo que te he dicho esta tarde en el bosque no lo siento, me voy sólo para mantenerte protegida y con vida._

_Quiero que sepas que eres y serás siempre mi vida. Te amaré toda la eternidad, incluso cuando tú no puedas saberlo ya._

_Te quiero, lo haré siempre. Perdóname._

La carta no estaba firmada, tampoco hacía falta. Me había pasado mucho tiempo esperando que algo como esto ocurriese: Edward me quería. No me había abandonado y yo le quería a él. Tenía que encontrarlo. Quería hacerlo. Necesitaba hacerlo.


	9. Paréntesis

Bueno de momento hasta aquí la historia. He actualizado todo lo que tenía escrito. Dentro de 2 semanas seguramente actualizaré más: la familia y los estudios me van a tener entretenida.

Espero que os este gustando la historia. Dejad reviews con consejos y propuestas me interesaría saber lo que opináis de mi historia con los personajes de stephenie .

A cuidarse y leer mucho.


End file.
